Dentifrice compositions are well known for dental and oral hygiene care. High water and high carbonate formulation chassis are a cost effective for many markets and consumers. However, this chassis sometimes has phase stability issues that often exacerbated when there are high temperatures and/or long distribution times (e.g., >5 months) such as in some developing markets. Flavor in dentifrice and in oral care compositions is critical for a user's experience and product acceptance. However, it was recently observed that same flavor components pose phase stability issues in these formulation chassis. There is a need to provide phase stable oral care formulations having consumer acceptable flavors.